


Blaine Ander- Stark

by lemmens_india



Series: Blaine Ander- Stark [1]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson Angst, Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Eventual Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, F/M, Hurt Blaine Anderson, Hurt Tony, Iron Man 1, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemmens_india/pseuds/lemmens_india
Summary: After two big tragic events, both Tony and Blaine must deal with the changes to their lives. Will they survive all that's coming towards them?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Tony Stark, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Blaine Ander- Stark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960894
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. The beginning

Tony didn’t have time for this. He was too busy trying to finish his latest project before he has to go to Afghanistan to give a presentation there. He was already running late, yet Pepper keeps on nagging him about making a stupid phone call. To be honest he doesn’t know what the phone call is about. He knows that Pepper has told him what the phone call was about, but he honestly can’t remember what it was about. Why doesn’t he remember? Well it’s because he didn’t listen in the first place. I mean Pepper was his secretary, right? So why is she bothering him about a phone call, doesn’t he pay her do that for him?

Tony suddenly gets pulled out of his thoughts by an annoying clipping noise. He looks up (from where he was trying to figure out how to make ,his latest weapon that he has been working on, even more harmful than it already is) to see that Pepper is clipping her fingers in front of his face in an attempt to make him finally listen to what she is saying. “what?” he asks. Pepper gives him a annoyed look, she sighs and continues explaining what she has been trying to explain to him for the last ten minutes. “Pamela Anderson just called. I don’t know if you even remember her, but she called to tell you that you have to come to the hospital and that it’s really urgent. She also asked to call her back as soon as possible”. Pamela now why did that name sound familiar? Oh right! Now Tony remembers. Pamela (or as he always called her “Pam”) was an old hook up of his. 14 years ago, Pam came to New-York to try and escape her sorrow after the father of her child had abandoned her and the child, because he had been cheating on her and decided to marry the girl he had been cheating with. 

He remembers Pam so well, because even though she was just a hook up. Just like many, many others Tony has had. There always was something that made Pam different than all those other girls he has hooked up with in the past. She came to New-York so heart broken, yet she always had this fierce look in her eyes that Tony always admired about her. Pam was in New-York for about a month, while her child (he couldn’t remember his name it was something like “Coop” or in that direction) was left behind, in Ohio of all places, with his grandparents. He had been more serious with Pam then he ever was with any other girl. But after a month Pam had to leave and that was the last time, he ever saw her. He hasn’t heard from her in 14 years, so for her to be reaching out to him now was just so strange. And to go to the hospital of all places? After he hasn’t heard from her in so long? Something felt very off. 

“Did she say why she is at the hospital, or at which hospital she is at?” Asked Tony after a small silence. “No, she did not say why or where she is. Just that you have to call her back as soon as possible and that it is very urgent.” Tony took a little time to calculate what the best thing that he could do was. Finally, he had come to a decision and answered: “Fine, I will just have to call her back while I’m on my plane. As you already have been reminding me the entire day, I’m already running late.” The last bit he said in a pretty good imitation of Pepper. Pepper rolled her eyes and said “Fine, just be careful. You don’t know what she is after, but I have a feeling it’s probably money.” “Yes, yes I will be very careful. Now excuse me but I think I have a flight to catch.”

After that Tony left for his flight. He boarded his privet jet and dialed Pam’s number. Which he had gotten from Pepper.

After a couple of seconds, the dial tone rang out, and the call connected. “Pam”? He asked. “Tony is that you?” sounded the response. He didn’t know why, but her voice sounded very exhausted and saddend. She sounded way older than he remembered her. “Tony, I’m so sorry I know I should’ve told you this sooner, but I just didn’t know how and now it may be too late and I’m just so sorry”. She sounded like she had been crying, and at the end she started to become a bit hysterical. 

“Pam, I need you to calm down for a bit and explain to me what’s going on. Where are you? And why are you calling me after all these years to tell me you are at a hospital and that it might be too late?” Pam took a deep breath to recollect herself. “I’m at Grant Medical Centre in Ohio. Tony, I know that I should’ve told you this years ago. But 14 years ago, after I left New-York, I was pregnant”. There was a small silence in which neither of them said a word. Tony couldn’t believe what he had just heard. She was pregnant? But that would mean… 

“I had your baby, Tony”. She continued. 

“14 years ago, I had your baby. It’s a beautiful boy named Blaine. He reminds me so much of you Tony, he has all your wits and smarts”. She lets out a bit of a wet chuckle. Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He has a son. He has a son named Blaine. None of this made any sense to him.

“Why are you telling me all of this now”? he asks. “Because he went to the Sadie Hawkins dance that was at his school tonight. And some guys from his school beat the living crap out of him”. She started crying again. “He’s in the ICU right now, but they don’t know whether or not he’s going to survive the night. And I just thought that you at least… that you at least deserve to see your own son, before he… before he might…” at this point she was full on sobbing.

Tony doesn’t know what to think. It’s all so strange and sudden. Within the span of a 15-minute phone call he suddenly found out that he has a 14-year-old son who might die, before he even gets a chance to meet him. It’s not right. He has a right as a father to know these things. Who was Pam to keep this from him for all these years? After the phone call ended Tony made a decision. He told Pam that he was almost already in Afghanistan and that he has to give a presentation there. But afterwards he will get the quickest flight to Ohio and come to Grant Medical Centre to meet his son.


	2. The meeting

Tony woke up with a start. Everything hurt, and he was somewhere he didn’t recognise. He could see the ceiling of what looked like a cave of some sorts. He tried to remember what happened, but he was still a bit groggy and couldn’t recall the events that had put him where he was now. He felt there was some kind of tube in his nose. He reached for it and took it out. Where was he, and what happened? He looked to his left, of where he was laying, and he saw a small table with a cup of water on it. He tried to reach out for the cup of water, but a sharp pain coursed through his arms and he had difficulty reaching it. Instead of being able to grab the cup of water, Tony managed to push the cup of the small table, and it clattered on the ground.

The small action already made him out of breath, and he had to cough. When he looked to his side again, he saw a balding man standing in front of a small mirror attached to a pole. The man appeared to be shaving. Tony tried to get up out of the bed he was lying on, but something was holding him back. “I wouldn’t do that if I where you”. The man said. When Tony looked behind him, he saw that he was attached to some wires, that lead back to some sort of box. The wires went directly into his chest. What the hell did this man do to him? When he ripped away some of the bandages that were covering his chest, he saw some sort of circular device that was attached in his chest.

Tony couldn’t believe what he saw. “The hell did you do to me?” he asked when he was finally able to sit upright. "What I did? What I did was to save your life”. Ho Yinsen said. “I removed all the shrapnel I could; there's a lot left, and it's headed into your atrial septum”. “What is this?” Tony asked. He just wanted some straight answers as to what that thing in his chest was. "That is an electromagnet hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart."

Yinsen and him got to work on a plan to escape the cave they were both trapped in. they decided to build an iron suit, that would be able to fly and shoot at their captors. While they were working on the suit Tony asked Yinsen: "Got a family?". Yinsen looked up and looked directly into Tony’s eyes. "Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you Stark?" At this Tony had to think. He thought he didn’t have a family anymore ever since his parents died all those years ago. But now, now he found out that he had a son. He didn’t even know if he was still alive. He never even met the kid, yet he felt some sort of responsibility for the kid. He promised to himself right there that he would do whatever it would take to get out of here alive and meet his son.

They almost made it to the exit. But when he looked back, he saw That Yinsen wasn’t moving. "Come on. We gotta go. Move with me. We got a plan. We need to stick to it." Tony yelled desperately. "This was always the plan, Stark." Yinsen said back. Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing. "Come on. You're gonna go see your family. Get up." Yinsen looked with a sad but determined look at Tony. "My family's dead. I'm going to see them now, Stark. It's okay. It's okay. I want this. I want this." Tony looked at Yinsen and nodded. "Thank you for saving me."

When he was walking through the dessert, so tired and so thirsty, it was like a miracle when he saw the helicopter. He tried with all his energy that he had left to wave at the helicopter so that they would see him. When he saw that the helicopter was coming towards him, it was the most grateful that he had ever been in his entire life. He was saved. 

When he landed on the airport he was greeted by Pepper. He told her that he had to go to Ohio immediately, she just told him that he couldn’t go anywhere yet because had to give a press conference first. So, he immediately left for the press conference and afterwards he left as quickly as possible for Ohio. When he arrived at Grant Medical Centre he immediately went over to the receptionist. The receptionist was on the phone with what sounded like her boyfriend, complaining about some of her colleagues. Looking bored out of her mind. “Hi, you. Can you tell me if a Blaine Anderson is still staying at this hospital?” The receptionist doesn’t seem to hear him and just continues on with her conversation. Tony decides to grab the phone out of her hands and brings it to his ear. “Hey, yeah no she has to go bud, she actually has to do her job”. At that he hangs up the phone and slams it back on the desk. The receptionist looks at him with a death glare. She puts on a fake smile and says: “may I help you?” Tony replies back with a fake smile. “Yes, you may. Can you tell me if there is a Blaine Anderson still staying at this hospital?” He said with his most sarcastic voice. The receptionist sighs and rolls her eyes and types a couple of things on the computer. “he’s in room 616 on the sixth floor”. She said with the most monotone and bored voice ever. 

Tony didn’t even bother with sparing the receptionist another glance before he was already hurrying down the hall towards the elevators. When he arrived at the sixth floor, he started looking around for room 616. Finally, he found it. He looked inside to see a kid that looked around the age of 14 sitting on the bed. He had dark curly hair and triangular eyebrows. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and Tony could still see a couple of fading bruises on his face. The kid was staring at the ceiling really intensely. Like he was trying to solve all of the world’s problems at once. He didn’t notice when Tony stepped into his hospital room. Tony didn’t know why all of a sudden, he felt very nervous. He doesn’t do nervous. Yet when he stepped into that hospital room and looked at his son for the first time, he felt more nervous than he ever has that he can remember.

Tony cleared his throat and the kid finally notices the other presence in the room. The minute Blaine recognises him, his eyes go wide and his mouth falls open. Blaine ‘s shocked. What was Tony Stark doing in his hospital room? Why was THE Tony Stark in his hospital room? Why was he even in Ohio? Blaine had so many questions. Even though he doesn’t like to admit it to others, he always has been a secret fan of Mr. Stark’s work. He had been following all of his newest inventions and projects for years. And now he was here, in his hospital room. Blaine couldn’t believe it. 

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts when Mr. Stark asked him a question. He was so busy trying to figure out why Mr. Stark was even there, that he didn’t hear the question. “I’m sorry sir, Mr. Stark but I didn’t hear your question”. Blaine said shyly, he could feel his cheeks burning up. “Are you Blaine Anderson”? Tony repeated his question. Blaine gulped. “Yes, that’s me”. “Er, is your mother maybe around?” Blaine thought he might be imaging it, but Mr. Stark looked almost nervous to be here. But when Blaine thought again about why his mom wasn’t here, he felt really sad again.

“No, she isn’t around right now” Blaine eventually responded, with a down ridden face. Tony took in the kid that was sitting before him. He had looked almost excited just a second ago, but now he looked downright depressed. What was going on? Why was this kid alone in a hospital room, with no emotional support in sight? And why was he even still here, when almost two months passed since he got the first phone call from Pam.

There was a silence were both men were lost in deep thought. The silence got abrupted however when a doctor walked in. the doctor took in his surroundings and immediately took in the awkward silence that hang between the two men. The doctor broke the silence by saying: “Ah Blaine I’m here for your checkup. And...”. He said while looking Tony up and down. “what brings you here Mr. Stark”? Tony looked at the doctor, he seemed like a kind man, a bit old perhaps, but he didn’t seem like he was judging him. The doctor only looked at him with a curious expression. “I’m here because I am his father”. Tony responded a bit bluntly.

Tony looked around and saw that the doctor looked pretty confused and that Blaine had a very shocked expression on his face. It would have been comical if the circumstances were different. The doctor was the first one to recover from the shock. “I don’t want to be rude Mr. Stark but I’ve already met someone else who claims to be his father. I hope you don’t mind my confusion, but he was with his mother and they are also married”? 

Blaine finally recovers somewhat from his shock to answer the doctor’s question. “No doctor, you see that man is my Steph father not my actual biological father. I never knew who my biological dad was.” Blaine looks at Tony with a uncertain expression. “Are you sure that I am your son”? He asks. “Yepp” Tony responds. “The DNA test confirms it”. “DNA test? When did you take a DNA test of me”? Asked Blaine a bit confused. “I had my assistant Pepper do it when I first got the phone call from your mother.” Tony continues. “I assumed you knew”. Blaine looks away at that and falls silent. The doctor sees Tony’s questioning look and respond by saying: “When Blaine first was brought in he was unconscious. He had severe trauma to the head, two broken ribs and a lung contusion. He also had some internal bleeding, which we were able to stop in surgery. But the head trauma was so bad that Blaine slipped into a coma for 43 days. He only woke up 10 days ago, but he was still pretty out of it. He only has been completely awake for 3 days and still suffers from a concussion”.

Tony couldn’t believe that the injuries were so bad. “Some kids from his school did this to him”? “Yes, they didn’t seem to like the date Blainey brought to the dance”. Tony looked to the doorway where a man stood with brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes. “hi”. The man said who had responded to his question just now. “I’m Cooper. Blaine’s older and more handsome brother”. The doctor told Blaine that he would be back for his check up and then he left the room. So that just left Tony and the Anderson brothers. “So, you finally decided to show your face huh”? Asked Cooper with a bitter tone in his voice. “Look I don’t want any trouble. I would’ve come far sooner but as you may know I was otherwise occupied”. “Yeah, I’ve seen the news”. Cooper responded, still with a bit of a cold tone to his voice. Cooper and Tony were staring each other down almost daring the other to say something.  
“Coop”. Blaine said. “Please back down. I don’t need you to fight all of my battles”. Cooper looked like he wanted to say more, but with one look at his younger brothers pleading face Cooper backed down and took a seat by the bed. “So, why didn’t the kids at your dance like your date”? Tony asked, but he could immediately see that it was the wrong thing to ask. Since both brothers tensed up immediately. “Because they didn’t like the fact that he was a guy”. Blaine responded with a challenging look on his face. Almost daring Tony to walk away or start shouting or something.

Tony took in the information; he didn’t care that Blaine was gay. In fact, he couldn’t care less about what gender the boy preferred to date. As long as he was happy, that is all that Tony cared about. Funny, he thought how he only had known this boy for a couple of minutes and yet he already cared immensely for him. It might have something to do with the fact that he looked so fragile right now, but Tony thought that there might be a different reason for it. “Look kiddo I don’t care about the gender of your date. What I care about is your safety and that you don’t get beat up by a bunch of assholes because your school is to lazy to do anything about it. That’s why I want to make you an offer”. Blaine’s eyes were getting teary at the response. When he came out to his mother and Steph father only a couple days ago, to explain what really happened. They didn’t react so great. His Steph father Mark became so angry that he started yelling horrific homophobic slurs at Blaine and left. His mom just said, that this was all his fault, but that he was still welcome to live at their house. They just needed a couple of days to cool down. Blaine hasn’t seen them since, but he knows that his mom will come by tomorrow to pick him up and bring him back home.

But for Tony to just say that he doesn’t mind Blaine being gay, makes Blaine more emotional than he would like to admit. All year long ever since the school found out he was gay, because he came out to his best friend Jay who told the entire school what a dirty fag he was.  
He only has been slammed into lockers, beat up after school hours and slurs thrown his way. The only other person who didn’t care when he came out to them, was Cooper. And for that Blaine was grateful. Even though the brothers didn’t always get along and Coop lives in LA now, it’s nice to know that Cooper still has his back.

“How about when you have to return to school, instead of going to your old school you could enroll at a new private school. It’s called Dalton Academy, and it has a zero-tolerance bullying policy, I already checked. I would be happy to pay for it in full if it is something you would like”? Tony looks at Blaine and is shocked to see that the boy is crying. He rushes to say: “If you don’t want to then that’s fine to, I just thought that you might like it there, but we can look at other schools if you like”? 

Blaine wipes his eyes with the palm of his hand, and then he gives a tentative smile. “I think I would like that”. “Good than that will be arranged, I’ll make sure you can start there as soon as your cleared to go back to school”. Tony responds while clapping his hand on Blaine’s shoulder when he stands back up. “One more thing. I know that we don’t know each other and that I haven’t been there for the past years. But I would like to be here now. Would you maybe like to come over during Christmas break? I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to. But if you wanted to you could come over and we could do that bonding thing, you always see in movies”. At this point Tony was full on rambling. “I would like to come over at Christmas break if you really would want to have me”. Blaine said shyly. “Of course, I would want you to come over. Okay then it’s settled I will see you at Christmas break”.  
It was still really awkward between the two men, and they were still really nervous to be in each other’s presence. But they were taking their first steps to getting to know each other. And over the next couple of months they would talk on the phone every once in a while. Blaine settled in at Dalton smoothly and Tony was busy trying to contain the drama that was happening within his own company. Because of this the closer they got to Christmas, the less they would talk because Tony was to busy. But at least they would see each other during Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up, Christmas break. spoiler alert: a lot will happen!!
> 
> If you want I just made a Insta acc, on wich I will update when I'm writing new chapters and when to expect them.  
> @fanficIndi_Lemmie

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first story! more chapters coming soon.


End file.
